Deafening Quiet
by Luver.of.Pie
Summary: The quiet is... deafening. One-shot.


The quiet is... deafening.

Your feeble excuses pound like a drum into my ears, yet… I can't hear _anything_.

You detach yourself from her perfectly manicured nails, flawless, pouting lips, and her beautifully sculpted body, and make your way over to me. Plain, little old me.

The ring on your finger shines plain as day. How could she not have seen it? But then I see her face displaying a smirk, so much like yours, and for a moment, the thought flashes through my mind that you taught her. But it disappears just as quickly when I see you standing in front of me.

I see your face contort into a face of guilt, but I've learned to look past your mask, because that's all it is; a mask. Your hand reaches out and grabs mine, but I wrench it out of your grip. I feel like I've swallowed a handful of clay, and the tears that I had been struggling to hold back finally make their sweet release.

"Don't," I whispered, not trusting my voice out loud. "Just… don't."

And then, I turned and _ran_. I ran to my car, drove to our home, and went straight to our room. I threw clothes in my suitcase until it was full to the brim, and then snapped it shut. I took the sparkling ring off my finger, and for a second, staring at it, I felt like I could forget. Forget that I ever saw you with her, forget that you hadn't been cheating on me, and go on loving you, ignoring the little voice in my mind that whispered, "_He cheated… he cheated… he doesn't love you…"_

But in my mind, the picture of you with _her_ blocked out anything else, and that chance at a happy ending shattered like a mirror on the floor. I placed the ring on my pillow, and saw a picture of us on your side table. We were smiling, and we were happy, and we looked like we didn't have a care in the world. Only now did I see that every moment you spent with me was a _lie_.

I turned the picture face-down, picked up the suitcase, and left _your_ bedroom, closing the door behind me for the last time. I made my way down the stairs, and froze in my tacks when I saw you there.

You stepped towards me, sorrow written in your eyes. "Amy, love, _please_ don't do this,"

I clear my head, and when I speak, my voice is strong, even though I feel broken inside. "You made your choice the second you decided to cheat," I spat out the words as if they were poison. "You made your choice, and this is me making mine. G-goodbye,"

And then, I left. I drove away, and never looked back.

_Three years later._

I was waiting in the check-out line, twirling a strand of my hair around my finger. Ahead of me, a man was flirting with the cashier-girl, who was giggling profusely and blushing beet-red. After ages, the man stepped away from the cashier, and picked another victim. As he did so, I got a glimpse of his face, and gasped. I turned away, feeling my cheeks heat up, and checked out my meager groceries quickly, then turned to walk away. But, a bag of chips fell to the floor, and when I bent to pick it up, you turned and saw my face. I threw the chips back in the bag, and left right away.

I was in the parking lot when I heard your voice. "I still love you," I cringed and turned around. You say 'still,'" I said, my voice full of heartbreak. "Well, if you loved me three years ago, then why were you with her?"

Then, without allowing you to answer, I left. I have learned to walk away.

Walk away from you and your lies.

_**Hey, there! I apologize beforehand for any mistakes, as this was unbetaed. I tried to look over it as much as possible, but... (I'm stealing your meh, Muse!) Meh. **_

_**Second of all: This must be what you're doing: O: IT'S LOP BACK FOUR/THREE DAYS EARLY! WHY? Because I was bored. T-T Hehe. OK, so, this was extremely cliché and OOC, but plot bunnies have been invading my head. *holds up spear* I'm going hunting for this after I'm done posting. Bunny hunting. Hehe ;D **_

_**OK, so... Did I get everything? Unbetaed, back early, plot bunnies, clichéness, OOCness... Yeah, I think I got it all. OH, NO, WAIT...**_

_**Thanks for welcoming me back! =)**_

_**~LOP**_


End file.
